Task. 21: The Mallet of Uchide
The Mallet of Uchide is the twenty-first episode of GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Synopsis Masumi and Eiji's hatred of each other boils over on a mission to prevent Ryuuwon from collecting a size-changing Precious. Plot Sakura explains everything about SGS but this just bores Eiji, who doesn't like long talks. Masumi thinks back to how cocky Eiji was. As welcome gifts, Eiji gives Sakura carrot, a tomato to Satoru, a pepper to Natsuki, celery to Shouta and he can't seem to remember Masumi's name. He calls him the 'Black one' and tosses him an eggplant. Masumi asserts his territory which doesn't click well with Eiji. Masumi pushes him and tells him he doesn't acknowledge him. Shouta, Satoru, and Natsuki eat their produce as Masumi and Eiji growl at each other. Gaja thinks back to when the Questers betrayed him and takes it out on the Kraths. Ryuuwon arrives and threatens Gaja, upset that Gaja monopolize on the secret of Parallel Engines--which Ryuuwon helped him get. Gaja weasels his way out of it by offering him a map to a Precious and some magic rocks. At SGS, Morio is observing Eiji and tells him to cherish the GoGo Changer. Masumi insults him again. Sakura is concerned about their conflict affecting their mission. Mr. Voice then greets Eiji. Eiji wonders what the heck the talking cartoon is. Sakura explains Voice is their commander. Eiji can't believe. Voice asks if Eiji is creditable, Satoru vouches for him. Voice says he won't complain if Red approves. Mr. Voice tells them to fetch the Mallet of Luck that grants any wish. They go to an island and find the Jaryuu there. The six transform. Ryuuwon throws the rocks and they become Karths. Ryuuwon walks off with his minions. Black is about to fight, but Silver shows off. He finishes them off with his SagaSniper. Black accuses him of hogging the glory, Silver calls Masumi by Black again. Black pushes Silver, Yellow quickly starts sputtering around as Blue tries to pry the two apart. Silver pushes Black, Blue holds on to Silver. Yellow tries to hold Black back but the two rivals are at each other's throats. Pink intervenes. Blue and Yellow try holding off the fighters, to no resolve. Red is tired of it and orders them to split up into three teams. He shocks everyone when he suggests Black and Silver to head East. Of course, they protest but he leaves saying they are orders. They all leave the rivals. They look at each other, then away. Later, they are de-transformed and walk side by side but then Eiji tries walking in front of Masumi. They switch-swatch in front of each other and then start racing. With the Mallet of Luck, Masumi says he wants to shrink Eiji's mouth and Eiji says he wants to make him big sideshow freak. Eventually they get tired and stop. Eiji takes out his SagaSniper and uses the Search Mode. He detects heat and he heads off in a direction. Masumi follows. Shouta and Sakura walk in the forest, He says he understands Masumi's feelings but he thinks he shouldn't be so emotional about it. Sakura is sure Eiji will turn out okay because the Chief chose him. Shouta reasons that Masumi and Natsuki are now 'proper Boukengers.' Elsewhere, Natuski asks Satoru why he chose to put Eiji and Mausmi together, he plays dumb. Eiji and Masumi end up at a huge cliff. Eiji wants to climb it. Masumi suggests using something else. He calls GoGo Crane. He then teases EIji that he said he could do it without him. Masumi walks up the crane. Eiji catches up off-screen. Masumi pulls Eiji back, to hide from the Jaryuu. They identify that Ryuuwon indeed has the map leading to the Precious. Eiji stands up again and gets pulled down again. Masumi tells him he must follow regulations. Eiji says he does what he want. Eiji thinks he is scared, so transforms and jumps in. Ryuuwon sicks Kraths on him. Masumi shoots out his Signal Shot, altering the others. Masumi transforms and joins Eiji. Eiji teases that he thought he left. He is determined to get the Precious alone, he flips away. Black gets tied up with Karths. Ryuuwon follows the map and leads them to a shrine. Eiji gets his Scope Shot and swings to the site. He uses his SagaSniper and it detects it there. He turns two turn styles and obtains the Precious. Ryuuwon zaps him, snapping him out of his suit. Eiji stands up. Black arrives. Ryuuwon zaps them both. The Mallet of Luck falls away. Eiji flips and lands on the cliff, dangling above jagged rocks and the ocean. The Jaryuu spot the fallen Precious. Masumi stands up. Eiji tells him not to waste time. To get the Precious. Masumi looks the Jaryuu getting closer. Masumi just stands there. He closes his eyes. Masumi struggles and continues telling him to get it. Masumi opens his eyes. Eiji slips and Masumi grabs his hand. He tells him that he can't say he doesn't like doing what he want and he continues that he owes him one. A Jaryuu minion gives Ryuuwon the Precious. Eiji and Masumi stand on land. Ryuuwon attacks them and Red grabs Eiji and Masumi. The other transformed Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Eiji, and Masumi land on another side. Eiji wipes the blood off his mouth. Eiji brushes the Acellular on Eiji's GoGo Changer and they both transform. The six present themselves. They fight the Jaryuu. Red conducts Javelin Crash, Yellow does Scooper Phantom, Blue does Knuckle Cannon, Pink conducts Shooter Hurricane, Black does Hammer Break, and Silver conducts Sniper Gatling. Ryuuwon revives his three Ryuujinhei, making them giants, saying he doesn't need to make Daijaryuu or Jakuryuu. The Boukenger form Ultimate DaiBouken. Even before they can fight, Ryuuwon makes the trio even larger. They fly up and are blasted down on their backs. They are about to stepped on until Silver knocks the Precious out of Ryuuwon's hands and make Ultimate DaiBouken grow off the minion's foot. Silver tells Black theya re even. Ultimate DaiBouken looks down at Silver and Black tells him good job. They then fly and destroy two minions. Silver forms SirenBuilder and jumps into the last one's mouth. Black scans inside of him and asks Silver how it is inside one of them. Silver says he feels like an Issunboushi, a folktale about a Tom Thumb-like hero who was swallowed by a demon. Destroys the Jaryuu from within and stands on top of Ultimate DaiBouken. Ryuuwon leaves. Eiji places the Precious on the box and Sakura picks it up. Eiji takes credit, which irks everyone including Masumi. Masumi reminds him of who he saved. Eiji has selfish reasoning. Masumi grabs Eiji's cucumber, saying he does what he wants. Shouta says they are a lot alike. Natsuki calls them bratty children. Sakura thinks Satoru was smart for pitting them together to work together to get along. Satoru tells them she gives him too much credit, they decided to work together. The two then fight over an eggplant. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia .]] *'Ninja Sentai Kakuranger': The Boukenger begin the sequence by performing a hand seal, and at the end are all dressed like ninja. They all perform a hand seal, again, and disappear in a flash of smoke; Sakura and Natsuki are front and center when they do this and dressed in white. The Giant Beast Generals, Beast General Fighters, Muteki Shogun, and Kakure Daishogun are all seen during the featurette along with Ninjaman and his Samuraiman form. Also, the Shark Machines, the Kakurangers' motorcycles, are seen. **This is Masumi's fourth time starting a segment. **Song: "Secret Kakuranger" (シークレット カクレンジャー, Shīkuretto Kakurenjā) performed by Tu Chi Chen **Sakura being front and center in white signifies this season having it's first female commander in Tsuruhime (NinjaWhite); Natsuki may be alongside her with Tsuruhime being the only female member of the ninja team. (though there was a NinjaYellow, this was the male Seikai) Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 25, *'Viewership': 6.8% *Eiji jokes about making Masumi huge and using him as an sideshow attraction. Masumi has already been giant, in a way, when Nendogami (of Dark Shadow) mimicked him in Task 14. *This episode borrows heavily from the Japanese legend of Issun-bōshi due to the Precious of the episode; including the protection of the mallet with a gate made of Oni clubs (the tiny hero fought Oni to rescue a princess) and the climactic defeat of the final Jaryuu by SirenBuilder from attacking it from the inside, just how Issun-bōshi defeated the Oni. **The usage of the Mallet of Uchide to make giant Jaryuu is an early example of minions becoming giant in Sentai; this would be more common in later Sentai from Shinkenger onwards. **The idea of using a size-changing mallet for growing monsters would be embraced by another Sentai nine years later. DVD releases GoGo Sentai Boukenger Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Task 21: The Mallet of Uchide, Task 22: The Ring of Solomon, Task 23: The Dangerous Partner and Task 24: The Hatsune Drum. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bouken.html See Also References Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger Category:Sentai episodes